1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to microwave ovens, and more particularly, to a microwave oven having a sensor holder in a duct member, holding a temperature sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
The present invention will be described by applying it to a wall-mounted type of microwave oven. Generally, the wall-mounted microwave oven is installed over cookers such as a gas range, is etc., which functions as a hood to draw in smoke and smell generated in the gas range and discharge them.
FIG. 5 is an exploded perspective view of a conventional wall-mounted microwave oven. As shown therein, the conventional wall-mounted microwave oven is comprised of a main casing 101 having a cooking compartment 110 and a component chamber 115, an outer casing 105 taking a shape of an inverse xe2x80x9cU,xe2x80x9d surrounding the main casing 101 and defining an outer appearance of the microwave oven, and a lower casing 103 coupled to the lower part of the main casing 101.
On top of the outer casing 105 is formed an exhaust port 107, and on the planar surface of the lower casing 103 are formed a pair of suction ports 106.
The main casing 101 is comprised of a front plate 117 and a rear plate 118 which are coupled to the outer casing 105, and a cavity casing 165 interposed between the front plate 117 and the rear plate 118, taking a shape of a rectangular box and forming a cooking compartment 110 inside thereof. On top of the cavity casing 165 is provided a duct member 125 guiding flow of an air.
On the top face of the cavity casing 165 is provided a sensor bracket 127 for installing a temperature sensor 150 therein, sensing a temperature of the cooking compartment 110. The temperature sensor 150 is comprised of a flange 151 provided at one end of the temperature sensor 150 for coupling with the sensor bracket 127, and a pair of terminals provided in the other end of the temperature sensor 150, supplying an external power to the temperature sensor 150.
The sensor bracket 127 takes a shape of xe2x80x9c⊂,xe2x80x9d the closed side of which is fixed to the cavity casing 165 by welding, and the open side of which is separated from the top face of the cavity casing 165 with a predetermined space so that the flange 151 of the temperature sensor 150 is inserted thereinto.
Duct member 125 has recess 126 accommodating therein temperature sensor 105 inserted into sensor bracket 127. An electrical lead (not shown) for power supply is connected to terminals 152 of temperature sensor 150 and is drawn out through recess 126.
In the conventional microwave oven, to install the temperature sensor 150 on the top face of the cavity casing 165, one side of the sensor bracket 127 has to be welded, and thereafter, the temperature sensor 150 has to be inserted into the other side of the sensor bracket 127 spaced therefrom, thereby making it cumbersome to prepare the installment of the temperature sensor 150 therein. Additionally, the conventional microwave oven lowers the efficiency of operational processes and increases the cost of production, due to the welding operation of the sensor bracket 127.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made in view of the above-described shortcomings, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a microwave oven having a sensor holder in a duct member, holding a temperature sensor.
This and other objects of the present invention may be achieved by a provision of a microwave oven having a cavity casing forming a cooking compartment, comprising a temperature sensor sensing a temperature of the cooking compartment; a duct member installed on the top face of the cavity casing, guiding a flow of air, having an opening toward the cavity casing at one side thereof; and a holder sensor provided on an inner wall of the duct member, holding the temperature sensor.
The sensor holder includes a pair of arms surrounding the outside of the temperature sensor, and a detent disposed between the pair of arms preventing the temperature sensor from being removed therefrom.
The temperature sensor has a flange radially extended from one end thereof, and the pressing means includes a spring disposed between the detent and the flange.